Longlost
by endless-winters127
Summary: Sam and Dean discover that they have a seventeen-year-old half-sister with nowhere to go. She also happens to be born and raised as a hunter. How will Sam and Dean get along with their newly found sister? And what kind of trouble will she get in to? Is she more important than anyone thinks that she is? READ tO FIND OUT. Set sometime in Season 5.
1. Chapter 1: Long-lost

**A/N: Hello all! I'm endless-winters127. Let's get to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. **

Chapter 1: Long-lost

Sam and Dean were creeping through the old, abandoned building with their guns raised. They were searching for the demon that another hunter had told them about.

"Sammy, are you sure this is the right place?" Dean whispered.

"Yeah, I'm positive," said Sam. Suddenly, Dean heard a light shuffle and then saw a faint shadow of an arm in the doorway. He didn't hesitate to fire at the arm. Once he did, he heard a voice.

"Jesus!" Came the voice. Definitely female. Could it be the demon?

That girl Dean had shot stepped out of the doorway like a shadow. She was dressed in dark clothing and had nearly pitch black hair that had been a bit tousled up. She was young. Couldn't have been more than seventeen years old. She was cradling her injured arm and looked at Sam and Dean accusingly.

"Work on your aim, man. You barely grazed me. But son of a bitch that hurt." Sam and Dean exchanged a look.

"Uh...who are you?" Asked Sam.

"And what are you doing here? This ain't no place for kids," said Dean.

"Yeah, well who the hell are you?" The girl asked. She then took out her own gun from her jacket with her good arm and aimed it at them. The guys looked shocked that a girl as young as she was had a gun and had the guts to threaten them with it. And by the looks of it, it seemed like she wasn't afraid to even pull the trigger.

Dean was the first to lower his weapon. "I'm Dean. And this is my brother-"

"Sam." She interrupted. "Ive heard a lot about you boys. Are you guys here for that demon bitch?" She asked.

"How do we know its not you?" Sam said skeptically. At the sound of it, the girl dropped her gun and spread her good arm to the side, still careful of her injured arm.

"Go ahead. Throw some holy water at me. Hell, you can draw a devils trap around me." She said bluntly. So Dean took his bottle of holy water and threw a few drops at her. Not even a sizzle. The boys both lowered their weapons.

"Alright, squirt. What's your name and what the hell are you doing in a place like this," Dean questioned.

"Don't call me squirt, Dean-o. I'm here the same reason you boys are. To catch the demon." Dean scoffed at this.

"And what makes you think you can do that? What are you? Twelve?"

"I'm seventeen, dumbass. And I'm just as qualified to do this as you are."

"Listen, I think it would be best if you just got out of here." Sam said.

"Like hell! I've been tracking this son of a bitch for over a week now and I'm not just gonna hand over this one to you guys just cause I'm a little younger than you guys. Besides. Hunting runs in the family."

"Family?" Dean asked. "Look kid, I dunno what kinda crap you're up to but-"

"Oh, my god." She said. "You guys don't know."

Sam and Dean looked at each other, confused.

"My name is Madeline. I'm your sister."

* * *

When Madeline claimed to be their sister, Sam and Dean immediately decided to hunt down the demon later and sit down at the nearest bar and try to talk to Madeline.

"What do you mean, you're our sister?" Sam asked. The boys were sitting on one end of the booth while Madeline was lounging in the other end of the booth.

"You know how when you guys were kids, your dad would leave for hunting trips? Sometimes for days at a time?" Sam and Dean nodded.

"Your dad met my mom. You two know about the birds and the bees, right?"

"Alright squirt just cut to the chase," said Dean.

Madeline leaned in close, with a deadly look in her eyes.

"Don't call me squirt, Dean-o."

"As long as you won't call me Dean-o, then we're good."

Madeline leaned back and continued.

"Long story short, my mom was a hunter, met your dad and he got her pregnant. So I'm your half-sister really. And on the occasional hunting trips, your dad would make a little detour and come to visit me when my mom wasn't around. He stopped visiting when I was six. And I started going hunting when I was seven. Killed my first demon when I was six and a half when it broke into my house. My mom taught me everything I know."

As Sam looked closer at Madeline, he could see that she had the brothers same green eyes. She was actually quite pretty. She probably had gotten her beauty from her mother. Definitely not their father. All the better for her.

"When I found out that he died not too long ago, I decided to come and find you two." Madeline said, taking a sip of her drink.

"Can I get you anything do drink, sweetheart?" Asked the waiter.

"I'll have a scotch," she said without batting an eyelash.

"Can I see some ID?" She flipped out her wallet to reveal her fake ID. The waiter approved it and left.

"Must be some helluva I.D. to trick that guy," said Dean. "Where'd you get it?"

"I made it," Madeline said.

"You made that?" Sam asked, disbelieving.

"What you think I'm gonna trust some idiot drug addict with knuckle tattoos do it for me when I know I can do better?"

The boys seemed to accept this.

"Madeline, does your mom know where you are?" Sam asked.

"Nope." She took a quick swig of her scotch and stood up.

"Now are you dumbasses gonna drive me to the hospital or what?"

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Um maybe to get the bullet hole in my arm fixed, dipwad?"

"Oh, damn. Right, sorry about that. C'mon lets go."

* * *

After Madeline had gotten her arm stitched up, Sam and Dean took her back to the motel where they were currently staying in the outskirts of Minneapolis. Sam offered his bed up to her, saying that he would simply sleep on the ground.

"Uh, I wanted to thank you guys for not ditching me. If any other guy found out they had a kid sister, they would take off running for high heaven. But you guys didn't. So...thanks." And she headed off to the bathroom where moments later, the boys heard the shower running.

"Dude what are we gonna do about this. I actually was going to run for the high heavens." Said Dean.

"Dean, what do you expect us to do? She came to find us. And she's our sister. We can't just ditch her. She could get herself killed out here."

"She seems to have been doing a pretty good job of not getting herself killed if you ask me, Sam. Are we just gonna let her tag along with us? This ain't no field trip. She can't go crying back to mommy when it's over. What we do is real here."

"You think I don't know that, Dean? Look, whether we like it or not, we have a sister now and were just gonna have to deal with it." Sam said firmly.

A few minutes later, Madeline exited the bathroom, wearing shorts and a tshirt that read 'I wish you were a piñata' across the front. Without a word, she crawled under the covers of the twin bed and went to sleep.

"...I think she heard us," said Dean.

"Brilliant," said Madeline.

* * *

"Dean. Dean. DEAN!" Dean sat up straight in his bed. Light was streaming through the windows of the motel room. Sam was standing over him with a panicked look on his face.

"Madeline's gone." Dean looked at the bed next to his. Sure enough, the blankets were a mess and the bed was empty.

Dean lay back down and shut his eyes.

"Good riddance," he said.

"Dean, are you seriously telling me that you don't care that she's missing? She could be dead or taken by God knows what for all we know."

"Can't here you. Sleeping," Dean mumbled.

"Dean!" Sam shouted. He ripped the blankets off the bed.

"Hey!" Dean yelled.

"When will you get this through your thick-ass skull, Dean? This is our sister and we're responsible for her now! Now get up. Lets go."

"Where."

"We're gonna go look for Madeline. Our sister," Sam said.

"Ugh. Fine," Dean said as he got up lazily.

It wasn't a very long search. Not long after Sam and Dean stepped out the door, they found Madeline walking towards them in the parking lot. She had a long, bleeding scratch running up the side of her face.

"Hey!" Sam shouted, catching up to her. "Where the hell were you?"

"Don't get your panties in a twist. I was just out getting coffee," Madeline said.

"Awesome," Dean said as he took one of the cups from the carrying crate. "I like you better already," he said.

"Don't worry, Sam I got one for you too."

"Nice try. What happened to your face?" Sam asked, reaching out to take a closer look. Madeline swerved her head out of Sam's reach.

"Okay, so I got into a little fight. Who cares?"

"With what?" Sam glared intensely at her, clearly trying to intimidate her. Which wasn't that difficult since he towered over her by nearly a foot.

Boy was he wrong. Madeline glared right back at him.

"You went after the demon," Sam said in realization.

"Maybe," she retorted.

"Dammit, Madeline! You went after the damn thing and you got hurt!"

"Yeah well at least I killed the thing!" She shouted right back at Sam.

"Woah woah woah wait a minute," said Dean. "You killed that demon?"

"Yep," Madeline took a sip of her coffee.

"When?" Dean asked.

"I dunno. Maybe an hour ago?"

"And you went out for coffee afterwards?" Sam asked.

"You can thank me later for that by the way."

"How'd you kill it anyways?" Dean asked. Madeline flipped a long knife out of her jean jacket and smirked.

"Is that mine?" Dean asked.

"Your car isn't that hard to break in to."

"YOU BROKE INTO MY BABY?!" Dean screamed. He snatched back his knife and ran to the Impala where he popped the trunk.

"Oh, God I'm so sorry, baby. I'll never let her touch you again." Dean opened up the stash of weapons.

"Gimme the gun, Madeline," Dean said. Madeline took the gun out of her back pocket and handed it over.

"By the way, I picked up the paper this morning," she said as she handed the paper to Sam. "Six people are dead in Iowa. The hands, eyes and ears were missing from all the bodies. Should we go check it out?" Madeline suggested.

"And what makes you think that you're coming with us?" Dean said.

"Hey, I'm just as good of a hunter as you are and whatever it is, we could take it down, the three of us, in no time. Not to mention the fact that I'm your sister."

"Mad-"

"Look. I don't have anywhere else to go right now. Plus, you could use my help."

Sam and Dean exchanged a look. They were both wondering whether she was right. She was their sister. But could she really help them?

Sam nodded at Dean.

"Alright," Dean said. "I just gotta get some gas first." Dean reached for his keys in his pocket.

"Madeline," he said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have my keys?" Madeline dangled the car keys in front of Dean's face before he grabbed them and took off.

**AND THE STORY BEGIIIIIINS =) I'm very excited to be starting this new story as I loooooove Supernatural. I'm sure anyone who is reading this also does. Also, if you like Maximum Ride, I have two Max Ride fanfics on my page. I apologize for the suckiness of my profile as it is still currently under construction.**

**Review =)**


	2. Chapter 2: Aneurysms

**A/N: HELLO MY PEOPLE. **

**School is starting. Which means hell. **

**Yay.**

Chapter 2: Aneurysms

"Jesus, Dean. You drive like freaking Hitler! Ease up a little," Madeline cried from the backseat of the Impala.

"Do you wanna get to Iowa before tomorrow or not, squirt?" Dean retorted.

"I'm gonna throw up."

"Whoa whoa whoa, you are NOT throwing up in my baby after you already broke into her to sneak out MY weapons to hunt down a demon."

"Hey, I killed the damn thing. We've been over this."

"Dean, just pull over and give Madeline a break," Sam said.

With a heavy sigh, Dean reluctantly pulled over on the side of the empty road.

"Oh, thank God," Madeline exclaimed as she climbed out of the Impala to get some air.

"Sam, I still don't know about this kid," Dean said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I mean I don't trust her."

"Dean, she's practically a seventeen-year-old female version of you. In fact, that's exactly what she is."

"She and I are nothing alike, Sammy. Get that through your thick-ass skull!"

"Look, I don't know if I trust her either. But what's the harm in letting her come with us?"

"Hmm, lets see. Reckless, cocky, arrogant, sarcastic, the list goes on and on Sam."

"And you say you two are nothing alike," Sam said under his breath.

The back door of the car opened up and Madeline climbed back in.

"Okay, let's hit it," she said as she reached forward up to the front where she cranked up the volume.

Dean pushed her hand away. "Hey! No touchy nada."

"Oh, come on, Dean. Don't get your skirt in a twist." And she cranked up the radio where ACDC blared and she hummed along to the tune.

At that moment, Sam coughed out what seemed to sound like 'Same person' as they drove down the abandoned road.

* * *

Three hours later, both Madeline and Sam were sound asleep as Dean was driving around the outskirts of Des Moines.

Dean was starting to get more and more drowsy as he drove on the seemingly never ending road. He had been up for nearly two days straight and what little sleep he had managed to get had been restless and filled with nightmares.

He was about to wake up Sam to see if he would drive the rest of the way, when he suddenly lost control of the car. He swerved to the opposite side of the road and heard a loud pop underneath the car.

"Dammit," he muttered as he struggled to regain control of the car. Both Madeline and Sam sat straight up, regaining consciousness and Madeline muttered obscenities under her breath as the Impala tossed around its passengers.

The car abruptly halted. The engine had stopped, leaving them about twenty feet off the side of the road in the middle of a field.

The radio clicked on, softly playing a random country song. The signal was so fuzzy, that no one could make out any of the words.

"Great. Some random son of a bitch strands us in the middle of freaking Iowa and can't even pick some decent music for us. Come on!" Dean exclaimed.

Sam heard a click from behind him and looked back to see that Madeline had pulled her handgun from her jacket and had cocked it, clearly unafraid to shoot.

"Madeline, what are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Something's out there," she said in a soft, yet unafraid voice.

"Calm down. We only popped a tire," Sam said reassuringly.

"No, Sammy. She's right. Definitely something out there," Dean said, drawing the demon-killing knife from his belt.

The three siblings stepped out of the Impala. Sam popped the trunk and grabbed a rifle from the trunk before shutting it.

"You seriously think a rifle is gonna hurt that demon?" Madeline asked with a tinge of doubt.

"Bullets are filled with rock salt," said Sam.

"And what makes you think it's a demon?" Dean asked.

"What makes you think it's not?" Madeline retorted. "Gut feeling," she said.

"Is your gut usually right?" Sam asked.

"No. It's always right," Madeline said back.

Sam scoffed and looked at Dean where he merely shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the road they had been thrown off of.

The three hunters though, did not get too far once they stepped onto the narrow road.

Madeline's handgun and Sam's rifle both flew out of their grasp and flew across the eerily quiet road. The youngest hunter made the impulsive decision to run after them, seeing as the gun was needed and her only other weapon on her was a small dagger.

As soon as she took one long stride though, Madeline suddenly dropped to the hard pavement on her back, her head slamming onto the ground hard. Sam and Dean moved to run to her aide but found that they were frozen in their own footsteps.

"Madeline!" Dean shouted. Fortunately, she hadn't been knocked unconscious. But her forehead had started bleeding heavily. She looked in the brothers direction with wide, green eyes that were screaming for help.

A female figure stepped out into the darkening twilight hour. The demon revealed her pitch black eyes that his under her vessel's thick dark hair.

"Well, well, well. Who knew there was a third Winchester? See you boys have finally met your precious little sister. And look how pretty she is, little Madeline," the demon said as she knelt down and drew a finger through the blood that flowed down her forehead. In response, Madeline spat in the demon's face.

"My, oh my. You're a feisty one, aren't you?"

"Then you should see me with a gun to your head, bitch," Madeline spat. In response, the demon slapped her hard across the face.

"Don't you touch her," Sam said with poison in his voice.

"Or what, Sam?" The demon said sweetly.

"I swear to god, if you hurt her, I will rip you apart limb by limb and feed you to the buzzards."

"Oh really?" Sam and Dean both struggled to break free of the demons hold, but neither of them could budge an inch.

"Ah ah ah," the demon said in a sing-song voice.

"Boys?" She called. Sure enough, two tall, male figures stepped out behind Sam and Dean. One of them was much taller though and more muscular while the other was rather chubby.

"You see, Sam and Dean. Your sister is very important to us. I mean, one of the best hunters out there at seventeen years old? That's impressive. AND she's a Winchester? We've certainly hit the jackpot."

"Bite me," Madeline spat at the demon. The demon glared back through her pitch black eyes and thrust out a hand towards her and made a motion with it. Madeline suddenly shut her eyes. Her face took on a pained expression. The brothers could tell that she was trying not to scream. The demon flicked her wrist and Madeline arched her back and let out a horrifying scream. The brothers shouted her name and struggled to move. They were frozen solid in their tracks. Sam started to chant an exorcism at the female demon but barely got two words in before his vocal chords were cut off.

The demon girl walked towards the brothers. Madeline had stopped screaming and was still laying on the ground, panting. Her eyes were still tightly shut. Clearly, this demons mojo had taken a strong effect on the girl.

"I'm not letting you send me back to hell. See, what I'm gonna do, is torture your precious little sister right in front of you. And you're gonna watch. Not able to do a damn thing," the demon spat at them.

"Why," Dean hissed at her. "She has nothing to do with anything."

"That's where you're wrong. Your sister has everything to do with you." The demon said. "You care about her more than you think. And you haven't even known her more than a day." The demon strode back over to Madeline, whose eyes were softly flittering, struggling to keep them open. The demon pulled out the small knife that Madeline had hidden in her boot.

"Such a pretty knife for such a pretty girl," the demon said before raising up the small knife and driving in into her thigh. Madeline let out a yell and started shouting foul words at the demon.

"Oh, shut up, you little bitch," the foul creature said. She then cut a long gash along Madeline's cheek and said "Sorry about that face honey." Before wrapping both hands around her throat. Sam and Dean were both shouting in the background at the demon. Madeline was scrambling at the demon girls hands and kicking her legs in protest. The demon only squeezed harder. Soon enough, Madeline quit struggling and her eyes started to flutter shut.

The two brothers started to lose hope in their own sisters' survival when a figure that appeared to be wearing a trench coat appeared.

Castiel.

The demon had a confused look on her face only for an instant before the angel jumped on top of the black eyed creature and pressed his hand to her forehead. In an instant, she was filled with burning heavenly fire and was killed instantly.

Sam and Dean broke free of the bonds that held them so firmly in their place. Dean turned around quickly and stabbed the taller, more muscular demon through the chest with the knife while Sam took on the chubbier demon until he heard a gun fire and saw a bullet lodged in the demons throat. The creature dropped to the ground where Dean stabbed it through the heart, ensuring its death.

Sam and Dean turned to see where the gun shot had come from. Such precision despite the fact that Sam was almost directly in front of the guy was that of a pro's. Sam and Dean spun around to see Madeline kneeling on all fours with her gun in her steady hand. She had a solid look on her face despite all the blood that was running down either side of it. She suddenly dropped the gun and started coughing and gasping for air.

Sam and Dean quickly ran to her side. They helped her to sit up again. Sam brushed her long dark hair that was sticking to her face to get a better look at her wounds. The cut the demon had made on her cheek hadn't been too bad and neither had the scrape from her head hitting the pavement. Yet, bruises were already beginning to form around her long neck. But, the stab wound on her leg would definitely need looking at.

"You're okay?" Dean said as more of a statement than a question.

"Calm down. It's not like someone's never tried to strangle me before," Madeline said in a raspy voice.

"Yeah, she's okay," Dean said with a chuckle.

"Cas," Dean said. "Buddy, are you alright?"

"I am perfectly fine, thank you," Cas replied.

"Jesus, Madeline. The hell did that demon bitch do to you?" Dean asked while helping Cas stand up.

"I dunno. Felt like a freaking aneurism everywhere inside me. I've never seen any kind of mojo like that."

"Wait...Madeline? You're Madeline?" Cas said with a surprised look.

"The one and only," she said before heaving over and coughing and gasping again. "Why? And who are you?"

"I am Castiel."

"Yeah yeah, I know, he's an angel of The Lord yada yada anyways...Cas...you knew we had a sister?" Dean asked.

"Of course. I didn't predict that you would meet her so soon though," the angel said.

"You knew we had a sister and you didn't tell us about it?" Sam said, raised his voice.

"I did not think it was of importance to you. Clearly I was right." Dean moved closer to Castiel and looked him intensely in the eyes.

"What gives you the right to think what's important to us and what isn't. This is our sister. Sure, we're not thrilled about it but it doesn't give you the right to keep it from us just cause you don't think it's important to me!"

"I was also wrong. I did not think she was significant in any way-"

"Hey!" Madeline said.

"But she is. She is more important than you think, Dean. I did not intend on keeping this from you forever," Cas finished.

"Yeah, I don't wanna interrupt whatever kind of bromance is going on here but I'm kind of bleeding out right now," Madeline interrupted.

"Okay, so we'll fix you up," Dean said nonchalantly.

"No offense...actually, offense intended. But I don't think that even you guys could patch up a stab wound. And frankly, I don't want you to."

"We have a flat. Even Dean can't fix that up in time to get you to a hospital," Sam said.

The three siblings looked at each other, unsure of their next move.

"Cas?" Dean asked. "Could you get her to a hospital?"

"Of course I can," said Cas. Sam carefully helped Madeline to stand up. Even when she was upright and leaning on Sam, she was still hobbling on one leg. Sam passed her off to Cas where she slung one arm over his shoulder where he held onto her hand over his shoulder and supported her with a hand holding onto her waist. He turned to Sam and Dean.

"Saint David's Hospital. Down town Des Moines. Meet us there." And with that, the angel and Madeline disappeared.

**Hope this chapter was sufficient =) Not sure if I'm going to continue it though. What do you guys think? I really would love to hear your words of wisdom =)**

**Review! =)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Instrument

**A/N: Hello beautiful peoples! So school is starting which means I might be updating a little slower but I feel like I got this one up in a decent amount of time. Enjoy!**

****Chapter 3: The Instrument

Saint David's Memorial hospital was in the quieter part of downtown Des Moines, Iowa. Though it was small, it was the best hospital to go to in the state. If people in small towns were fatally injured, they would be air-lifted to Saint David's.

It was a busier night in the emergency room and the head nurse, Belinda Sharp was exhausted from running up and down the hospitals corridors. She was looking forward to the end of her night where she could go home, have a drink, and cuddle up with her husband, Don and their cat.

"Belinda, I have a patient in the ER with a fractured wrist that needs attention," said a voice through her walkie talkie.

"Be there stat," Belinda replied as she turned around in the long hallway and made her way to the emergency room. She suddenly was stopped by a pale, young boy.

"Hi, sweetie. Can I help you?" Belinda asked sweetly to the little boy. She always had a soft spot for little kids.

"I don't know..." He said hesitantly.

"Oh, come on. I've seen everything. I'm sure whatever it is, we can fix it."

The little boy smiled hopefully.

"Really?" Belinda nodded.

"Now, what's wrong, sweetie?"

The boy smiled even wider as he raised a hand to touch his head. As soon as he did, his head tipped over and fell off his body onto the ground and rolled over, still looking up at Belinda, smiling sweetly.

The nurse screamed.

* * *

Castiel and Madeline appeared in front of the entrance to the emergency room of Saint David's Memorial hospital.

"Oh, god I am never doing that again," Madeline said as she wobbled on her good leg despite the angel supporting her. Her eyes started to flutter from the blood loss and she looked dangerously pale. Madeline then hobbled over to the bushes, dragging Castiel with her and proceeded to vomit into the bushes. Castiel, unsure of what he should do, took his hand that wasn't supporting her waist and held her hair out of her face. When she finished and stood back upright and leaned against the angel.

"Does that normally happen when you vanish into thin air?" She asked Castiel.

"Perfectly normal for most humans," he replied as he helped her into the emergency room.

"She needs help!" Cas shouted. A nurse immediately came up with a wheelchair and helped Madeline sit down.

"What happened?" The nurse asked.

"Demons," Castiel responded. Madeline gave him a surprised look that seemed to say 'What kind of an idiot are you?'

"Uh, um, he means the guys that attacked me. Ya know, they're...like demons," Madeline said quickly off the top of her head.

"O-okay," the nurse stuttered as she started to roll Madeline off down the hall.

"Now I need to ask you a couple routine questions, okay honey?" The nurse said once Madeline was dressed in a hospital gown and was sitting on the hospital bed with Castiel leaning on the doorframe. The nurse picked up a clipboard.

"Name?"

"Amelia Husher."

"Date of Birth?"

"December seventh nineteen-ninety."

"Social?"

"Look, can we do with the questions later? I got stabbed in the leg and my head is bleeding and fuzzy," Madeline demanded.

"Do you have anyone who can fill out these forms for you?"

Madeline pointed at Castiel.

"Him."

"Is he family?"

"He's my brother-in-law," Madeline said right as Sam and Dean ran into the room. Madeline pointed at Dean.

"And there's my brother. His husband." Dean had a confused look on his face. He and Cas looked at each other and then back at Madeline who had a hint of a smirk on her face.

"Oh, no, no no we're not-"

"Oh!" The nurse exclaimed. "Sir, please don't feel the need to hide. It's all fine!" The nurse said who then frantically ran out of the room and giving the clipboard to Sam.

"Was that really necessary?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Madeline said shortly. Sam looked down at the clipboard.

"Here. Use this." Madeline handed a plastic insurance card to Sam.

"Amelia Husher?" He asked.

"One of my favorite aliases."

"By the way, what is your real name?" Dean asked.

"I told you. It's Madeline."

"Your last name," an annoyed Dean said. "What you don't expect us to think its Winchester, do you?"'

"What if it is?"

"Then you've done a damn good job at staying alive with that name," Dean said.

"And I don't expect your mom would give you our dad's name," Sam chimed in.

Madeline looked at them from her hospital bed.

"You're right," she glanced at Castiel.

"It's Devereaux," she said. "Madeline Devereaux."

Sam went on filling out the papers on the clipboard.

"Crap," Dean whispered.

"What?" Sam asked looking up from the clipboard.

"Devereaux. Your name is Devereaux," Dean said. "Fantastic."

"What? What's so bad about the name Devereaux?" Sam asked.

"The Devereaux's are an entire family of notorious thieving, lying hunters. And she's one of them!"

"Watch it, Dean. That's my family you're talking about," Madeline hissed.

"Yeah well, it's true, Madeline. You're 'family' are a bunch of lying thieves."

"Dean," Castiel interrupted.

"What," Dean snapped at Cas.

"Just listen to her." Dean turned back to Madeline who looked so angry, steam was practically coming out of her ears.

"If looks could kill..." Sam muttered.

"It's true. It's true that Devereaux's are known as thieves. And that we are probably the most untrustworthy family of hunters out there. And that's why my mom left that. After I was born she ran away from all of that. Look, I may be a Devereaux and you have no reason to trust me because of that. I am not my family. But I'm also half Winchester. So keep that in your hollow skulls," she finished.

Dean leaned up against Madeline's bed.

"What if I don't believe you?" He asked.

"Why, because I'm a lying, thieving, stinking Devereaux?"

"Well you did break into my car and steal our guns."

"Which I gave back."

"Would you have if I didn't notice they were missing?"

"Absolutely," Madeline looked past Dean at Castiel.

"Cas? Is she lying?" Dean asked, still looking his half-sister. The angel stood next to Dean but was looking at Madeline right in the eyes with his ice blue stare.

"No," he said. "She is not lying. She is Madeline Devereaux, her mother is Katherine Devereaux, and she and her brother and her two children ran from their family's life of thievery."

"Wait..." Sam started. "Two children? Mad, you have a sibling?" He asked with a gentle look in his kind, green eyes.

"A brother. Unfortunately, he is dead," said Castiel. Suddenly all eyes in the room were on Madeline. She opened her mouth to speak, yet no words came out. Silence flooded her ears, her breathing increased rapidly and her wide green eyes started to water.

Madeline thought she would pass out from all the silence flooding around her under a horrifying scream cut like a knife through it. Though it was a scream, Madeline breathed a sigh of relief. When she looked in front of her though, she and her brothers found that Cas had disappeared.

* * *

After the scream had ripped through the hospital, a doctor came to Madeline's aide and politely asked Sam and Dean to wait in the upstairs waiting room. As for the scream, they decided to blow it off as nothing, as they were after all, in a hospital.

Dean was pacing around the entrance to the hospital.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Sammy?"

"Dean, she's gonna be okay-"

"I could care less about her right now! She lied to us. And I don't know if I should just walk out of this damn hospital right now," Dean shouted. A nurse looked at him with a surprised look.

"Yeah, you heard me!" Dean shouted at her, causing her to scamper off behind her desk.

"So, she lied about her name. Probably because she knew you would flip out if you knew who she was," Sam said, trying to reason with his hot-headed older brother.

"Well she was right about that." Dean sat down in the itch, uncomfortable hospital chair adjacent to Sam.

"Look. This is the apocalypse. The end of the freaking world. I'm not thinking we really need a sister right now. Much less a reckless, arrogant seventeen-year-old sister with anger issues."

"Will the brothers of an Amelia Husher please stand up?" Called the scampery nurse from behind the desk. The doctor that had been in Madeline's room stepped out from behind the swinging doors.

"Gentlemen? Doctor Johnson. Your sister, Amelia is being discharged as we speak," said the doctor.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Sam asked with a worried look.

"She'll be good as new. I patched up that stab wound in her leg, but she'll need to stay in bed for a while," the brothers nodded with understanding. "Now, we did have to give her a CT scan due to her head injury. She suffered from a mild concussion which explains the vomiting that occurred earlier. But what's really interesting is that we found that she's suffered from several untreated head injuries before. So many in fact that she's lucky to be alive. Keep an eye on her, will you?" Sam and Dean nodded and the doctor walked back through the hospital doors.

Minutes later, Madeline was wheeled out, by a terrified looking nurse, with several bandages on her face and gauzy bandaged wrapped over her jeans. The nurse helped her to stand up and held out a pair of crutches to her, which was of course, mistake.

"Look, lady you look like a really nice person. But if you try to make me use those things I will bash your brains in with them," Madeline hissed at her. Instead of trying to reason with her, the tired looking nurse simply left the crutches by the wall in case Madeline changed her mind.

Across from Sam and Dean, they heard a whistle from a guy who looked to be about nineteen. He looked over at the brothers.

"Man, she is hot. And feisty. I'd love for her to bash my brains in with those crutches, wouldn't you?" He said cockily.

"Hey, watch it man. That's our sister," Sam said defensively.

The boy scoffed.

"Sure, dude." Madeline then hobbled over to Sam and Dean where they saw that she had made the wise choice to pick up the crutches. The strange boy leaned forward and winked at Madeline.

"Hey, baby. How ya doin'?" He said flirtily. Madeline turned her head with a nasty scowl.

"Listen, douchesickle. Go screw yourself before I break that pretty little girlfriend of yours," Madeline snapped.

"Baby, what girlfriend?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I meant your right hand." Sam held back a laugh and Dean smirked at Madeline's remark. She turned to her older brothers.

"Are we gonna go or what, dumbasses?" Deans smirk immediately disappeared at his sister's words as he and Sam stood up and followed her to the door. Dean was suddenly stopped by Madeline's doctor who leaned in and whispered;

"Listen, I slipped her some pain medication. She should be out like a light in about twenty minutes," he said. Dean breathed a sigh of relief, looked at the doctor and said,

"God bless you, man." He followed his siblings out the door.

* * *

Sure enough, the doctor had been right. While driving through downtown Des Moines in search of a motel, Madeline had passed out laying down in the back seat of the Impala with her bad leg propped up. They drove in silence with the sound of Madeline's soft breathing in replacement of music until they found a nice enough motel with decent pricing. Dean had carried her inside the room carefully so as not to wake her though she was sleeping deeply. He thought she looked peaceful in her sleep even though she still had the essence of a scowl on her face. Still, it was the most peaceful she had looked since they had met her two days ago.

After Dean had lain his sister down on one of the full sized beds in the motel room, he told Sam that he would sleep on the floor instead of him. It had been a long day and they both fell asleep immediately, still dressed in their clothes.

They weren't asleep for long. About four hours into the late night, Sam awoke to a thumping coming from the opposite wall to the beds. Eyes still closed, he grabbed the gun from under his pillow and slowly sat up. Three small knives were lodged in the opposite wall. A fourth flew into the wall as Sam started to wake up. He looked next to him and saw Madeline sitting up in her bed with several knives laying out next to her unraveled from their bag she kept them in. Madeline looked to her left and saw Sam with the gun raised at her.

"Certainly hope you're a better shot than Dean," she said. She picked up another knife and without looking, flung it at the wall where it lodged itself next to the others. Sam put his gun down.

"You'll wake up the neighbors," he said.

"Nobody's next door."

"How could you know that?" Sam asked.

"Trust me. Anyone would've heard that first knife and woken up. I've gotten five and nothing." Sam got up out of bed and went to retrieve the knives. As he looked closer, he saw that on the criss cross wallpaper, each knife was stuck into the tiny point of intersection where two lines crossed. Every single one.

"I got bored," Madeline said as Sam started yanking her knives out of the wall.

"What?" He asked, still dizzy from the memory of sleep.

"I woke up, couldn't sleep, got bored and had knives in my jacket that I forgot about. And I figured I was a little rusty so I might as well practice so I can teach Dean here the proper aim. Been meaning to do that when he tried to kill me and got my arm instead," she said.

Sam put the knives back next to Madeline next to her several others.

"Speaking of teaching...shouldn't you be in school?" Sam asked curiously.

"What makes you think that?" Madeline asked adjusting her bad leg.

"Well for starters, you're seventeen. Wouldn't that make you in high school?"

"I finished high school."

"What?" Sam asked, bewildered.

"I graduated. Last year. Early. It happens," she replied.

"Wow," Sam said. "You've gotta be pretty smart to finish high school at sixteen."

"I have my moments," she said.

"So you're a brilliant thief then," Sam said.

"I'm not a thief."

"Really?"

"So you don't trust me either," Madeline glared at Sam.

"You did steal from Dean's car."

"To gank a demon. Seriously we've been over this like four times."

"And you come from a family of thieves."

"I ran away from that life."

"I thought your mom ran away and took you and..." Sam didn't finish that sentence.

"No. I told my mom to run away from it. I hated it and I forced her to run away from that life. So we moved around for awhile," Madeline said. "But I was still brought up like that. I was a thief. A really good one too. But I hated it. I made a lot of enemies, ya know. Anyways, my entire family's based in North Dakota so...basically been moving around since I was thirteen." Sam sat back and looked at his sister.

"Um...anything else I should know about you?" Sam looked over at Dean who was sound asleep on the floor at the foot of Sam's bed.

"Nah. Not right now anyways." Sam opened his mouth to protest but Madeline immediately cut him off.

"But I really do need you guys to trust me. I could help you out a lot with the whole apocalypse situation you've got goin' on. After all, I am a brilliant thief," Madeline smiled a bit. Sam was happy at the thought that he at least knew a little more about his half-sister than he did before. He clicked the safety on his gun and set it on the nightstand.

"Quit it with the knives by the way. Go to sleep. You got a freaking concussion," Sam said.

"No shit, Sam," Madeline said back.

Suddenly, a whoosh came through the room. Dean stirred and sat up. It was Castiel.

"Uhhhh...what time is it?" Dean said sleepily.

"Four o'clock, sunshine," Madeline said in a snarky tone.

"Cas, what the hell?" Dean said as he stood up and faced the angel. The room had chilled instantly as if the angel had brought in the crisp November air with him.

"I've figured it out," Cas declared.

"Figured what out?" Sam asked. Castiel pointed at Madeline.

"Madeline. Or at least partly figured her out." Dean looked at Madeline, then Cas, then back at Madeline again.

"What about her," Dean said rather than asked.

"She's a part of this. She's an instrument."

"An instrument to what?" Madeline asked. Castiel looked at her.

"An instrument of the apocalypse."

**DUNH DUNH DUUUUUUNNNNHHHHHHH! And the plotline begins!**

**I'd like to say that constructive criticism is totally welcome here. I would love to hear you guys' thoughts on the story, and your advice to make it better as long as you're nice about it. If you're not nice about it, I may just write you into the story and kill you off. (Not really)**

**Review! =)**


	4. Chapter 4: Hey there, Delilah

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! Sorry this update is a bit late. School has been kicking my ass lately. Ugh.**

**I'll let you get right to it.**

Chapter 4: Hey there, Delilah.

"Cas, please tell me you mean she's a freaking violin," Dean said.

"Not that kind of instrument, Dean," Cas said with annoyance in his voice.

Sam stood up next to his older brother.

"Then what do you mean?" Sam asked.

"She's a weapon," Castiel said. "And a powerful one at that."

"She's a thief," Dean said accusingly. Madeline threw her hands in the air.

"I told you. I'm not a thief, Dean-o," she said tiredly. Dean dismissed her comment.

"What kind of 'powerful weapon' are you talking about?" Dean said putting air quotes around the words 'powerful weapon'.

"That's as far as I have gotten. You have to remember I have limited resources at the moment..." Dean gave the falling angel a sympathetic look.

"So, how do we figure this out? Is there someone out there that specializes with apocalyptic instruments?" Sam asked.

"Not that I know of," said the angel.

"I know someone," Madeline spoke up. All eyes in the room were on her.

"Really. You know know someone who specializes in apocalyptic instruments," Dean stated as he rolled his eyes at her. Madeline glared at him.

"As a matter of fact, I do. My cousin Mark in Fargo. He's a bartender downtown. He's into stuff like this."

"Oh great, another Devereaux to deal with!" Dean said as he threw his arms in the air.

"God, Dean. What the hell do you even have against us anyways?" Madeline asked.

"Let's just say I've dealt with my fair share of you bunch and I got pretty damn tired of it," Dean said.

Madeline looked at him and smiled lightly.

"You totally got screwed over by one of us, didn't you?" She said.

"Well, yeah I did. It's pretty freaking impossible not to get robbed by one of you so-called hunters."

"Not the kind of screwed over I meant, bro," Madeline said. Sam snorted in laughter as he realized what she meant. Deans cheeks burned a furious red and he looked anywhere but at Madeline.

"Who was it? Was it my cousin Delilah? It was Delilah wasn't it. Ugh, she's such a slut," Madeline was holding in laughter. Dean only looked down at his bare feet.

"Oh, dude you shoulda known," Sam said, smirking at Dean.

"You really should have been aware," said Cas. "After all, her name was Delilah." Madeline bust out laughing.

"Oh come on. Just because the biblical Delilah was a whore doesn't mean she was one," Dean said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Um, it kind of does. Her mom's name is Magdalene." With that, both Sam and Madeline snickered like school children. Even Castiel managed a small smile.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah alright lets just go find this cousin of yours, Mad," Dean said with a huff.

The siblings broke at the crack of dawn since they had already been awake. Castiel though, simply said he would find them and took off in a swish.

Usually, they would have been off sooner. But because of Madeline's injured leg and the extra gear she took around with her, it took them longer to take off than expected. Dean was not happy about that. He was moping like a sad two year old that wasn't allows desert because they couldn't take off as soon has he'd like to. Yet, most of the time was taken up by the argument that Madeline demanded to be carried to the car because of her injured leg, but after a threat from Dean, she settled on using her crutches.

Fargo wasn't a long drive from Des Moines. And when they reached the small North Dakotan city, Madeline directed Dean to the bar where her cousin apparently worked as a bartender. It was two o'clock in the afternoon.

Madeline said that her leg felt better and she refused the crutches no matter how hard Sam tried to get her to use them. She ended up limping into the bar, which was called the Jungle.

The bells jingled as Madeline pushed the door open to the nearly empty bar. A muscular looking bartender from across the room looked up. His face immediately lit up with a kind of snarky joy as he said, "Well, look what the cat dragged in," said the supposed cousin of Madeline.

She confirmed it when she retorted back; "Well, that's a damn big hairball she just threw up." Dean winced in disgust at his sisters response.

Madeline limped over to the bar and sat across from Mark.

"You look like hell, Mark," she said.

"Yeah, you're not doin so bad yourself," Mark said whilst cleaning out a wine glass. Madeline leaned over the bar and snatched a glass from the shelf and slammed it on the bar.

"Fill me up, cuz," she said seriously. Sam and Dean, who were still standing behind her, exchanged a look.

"Nah uh. I promised your mom I wouldn't let you drink with me anymore. And I sure as hell ain't breaking that promise," Mark shuddered and snatched the glass back from Madeline. For a second, Sam thought he saw her face pale. But he lost his train of thought as to why when Mark spoke again.

"Speaking of your mom, last I heard you two were squatting out in some trailer in Stanley?"

"Where's Stanley?" Sam asked.

"Few hours north of here," Madeline said, turning around. Dean realized that at some point, she had sneakily managed to snatch a beer without Mark looking. She popped the cap off by banging it against the edge of the bar and took a swig. Mark looked at her with a look of hopelessness.

Dean spoke up first.

"So, we came here to ask you a question, Mark," he said.

"And you are?" Mark asked.

"This is Sam and Dean. My brothers," Madeline explained.

"Winchester?"

"Yup," Madeline confirmed.

"No shit!" He said surprised.

"Total shit," Madeline muttered into her beer.

"Alright. Whatever question you guys got, hit me with it."

"Mark, what do you know about apocalyptic instruments?" Sam asked.

"Apocalyptic whaty-whats?" Mark asked.

"Madeline told us you're kind of an expert on the biblical apocalypse," Sam explained. Dean had his arms crossed over his chest and looked doubtfully at Mark and Madeline.

"Yeah. But not on instruments of the apocalypse. I didn't know there were any such thing," Mark said.

"Do you know someone who might?" Madeline asked, biting her lip.

"Well Levi might've...But since-" Madeline silenced him with a glare.

"Ryan. I'd ask Ryan." Madeline took a long drink from the beer.

"He's up in Williston right now. Why do you need to know, anyways?"

"Just curious. Ya know, since I started the apocalypse and all..." Sam said sarcastically.

"So we'll go find Ryan then," Madeline said.

"Great. Another member of the Adams Family to deal with," Dean complained as he rolled his green eyes.

"Family friend actually," Madeline said sharply. Dean looked down at his shoes.

"Well who got his panties in a twist?" Mark asked.

"Take a guess," Madeline said.

"Delilah?"

"Delilah."

"Could we just go already before the sun sets? Its friggin Alaska here," Dean shouted.

"Dude," Mark said. "You really shoulda-"

"I shoulda known. Yeah, I get it."

After promising Mark that she would come back to visit when she found anything out, Madeline, Sam and Dean left the Jungle and stepped out into the brisk November air. Madeline breathed in the familiar smell of an oncoming blizzard and relaxed for a fraction of a second before turning around and seeing that Sam and Dean were actually shivering. Their teeth chattered as their arms were crossed tightly over their chests. Madeline smirked.

"What's the matter? Never felt a little cold before?" She asked.

Dean, trying not to reveal how cold he actually was, managed to choke out though chattering teeth; "How in the hell is it this cold outside?"

"It's North Da-freakin-kota. What'd you expect?" She retorted as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I dunno. South Dakota maybe? And how come you aren't cold?" Dean said still quaking in his boots.

"You mean Baja Dakota? That's where we flock to for winter. Up here, we got thick blood," she said. She turned on her heel and walked towards the Impala with Sam and Dean trailing slowly behind her. She suddenly bumped into a person who blocked her way. She had been walking so fast she almost ran him over.

A look of panic washed over her face when she saw him. But a look of joy was on the young mans face as he realized he remembered her.

"Madeline?" He said. His brown eyes grew wide. He was rather tall. About Sam's height really.

"Cole," Madeline said calmly.

"Wow! It's so good to see you!" The tall and gangly boy who looked only to be about two years older than Madeline tried to hug her, but not before she quickly ducked under and dodged the embrace. His back was now to Sam and Dean.

"It's been so long! I mean, I haven't seen you since that night a couple months ago. I'd love to catch up with you some time," he said hopefully. Madeline looked up at him.

"See Cole, I'd love to. But unfortunately I'm too busy digging my own grave. Maybe next time I'm in Fargo," she said with mock happiness. Cole opened his mouth but nothing came out. Instead, he ducked his head away and continued walking to his destination, shoving his way past Sam and Dean.

"Well that was brutal," Dean muttered. "But I gotta give you props for being a real heartbreaker."

"You gotta do what you gotta do. Kid doesn't know what he'd be getting himself into," she said looking past Dean. Sam stepped a bit closer to his sister, hands shoved in pockets and shoulders hunched.

"What did he mean 'that one night'?" He asked. In response, Madeline turned around, whipping Sam in the face with her long, dark brown hair that smelled surprisingly like citrus, and walked towards the Impala.

Dean reached out and grabbed her by the crook of her elbow and spun her around.

"Tell us how you know him," he said.

"Later," she snapped.

"No! None of this 'later' crap. You're gonna tell us right now." Madeline grabbed Dean's wrist and twisted until he winced and let go of her elbow. She had a surprisingly strong grip for someone with such a small frame.

"I meant, I highly suggest that you two chickens get in the car before you freeze your balls off due to your low tolerance for cold," she said as she continued walking on muttering something about how it was barely below thirty degrees.

"So, what are you whoring around for?" Dean asked once they were all in the car.

"Dean," Sam warned.

"Nobody said I was whoring around," Madeline said from the back seat.

"I did," said Dean.

"How do you know him?" Sam asked.

"School."

"Don't lie to us," Dean said.

Madeline's pale cheeks flushed as she shifted in her seat. The cold had finally hit her and she felt her arms covered in goosebumps. Dean exhaled slowly and pulled the car out onto the empty road.

"I was working a job a while back with Mark. Just a couple of ghosts. Nothing big. Cole knew something about them. He was in the house that those things were in and he knew where they were buried. Course, he was too scared to say anything. So I had to do what I had I do."

"You slept with him?" Sam asked.

"Please. The guy only got to second base before he spilled everything," she said.

"So is that what you do? Whore around for information? Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure that's a form of prostitution," Dean said.

"It's a last resort. I do what I have to do to get the information I need."

"Doesn't matter. You're seventeen. You shouldn't have to do stuff like that," he said.

"Yeah? And just what were you going when you were seventeen, Dean?" She asked sweetly.

"She has a point," Sam said. Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"I may have had to do some slutty stuff to get a job done, but hey. I'm no Delilah. Right, Dean?" Even from the back seat, Madeline could tell Dean was making an ugly glare directed towards her. She smirked a lopsided grin and leaned back in her seat, propping up her bad leg on the length of the backseat.

They checked into a place that night on the outskirts of Fargo called the Black Gold Motel where they decided they would stay for a couple nights before paying Ryan a visit in Williston.

Madeline could now fully walk without her crutches at that point, though she was still weighed down by a heavy limp. She seemed confident that within the next couple days, she would be fine.

Once settled in the motel room, Madeline made way for the door saying that she was going to walk across the street to the small gas station market for food, claiming she would be back soon. But before Dean could even tell her to get some pie, she was already out the door.

Madeline was greeted by the brisk, ice cold breeze and smiled at the smell of the ice in the wind. She was surprised that Fargo wasn't already buried knee-deep in snow already since it was already November. She dismissed the thought and walked across the empty street to the market. She had nearly crossed the street when Castiel appeared in front of her suddenly. He had startled her so much that when she instinctively reached for her knife tucked into her waistband, she slipped on a patch of ice and would have fallen directly on her back if the angels quick reflexes hadn't caught her in time.

"Gah!" She shouted regaining her posture. "Do you realize I almost freaking knifed you?!" She said flailing her knife around angrily. Castiel looked at her with his eyes squinted in confusion.

"I apologize. But I needed to speak with you urgently, Madeline," he said.

"So urgently you couldn't wait until I crossed the damn street?" She said as she brushed flying strands of dark hair out of her flushed face.

"Well, I merely followed your energy. But the exact location to your whereabouts is unknown until-"

"It was a rhetorical question, angel boy," Madeline interrupted. She shoved her way passed him and continued on her way to the market.

"I understand your rhetoric-"

"Why are you here so urgently again? I forgot you didn't answer when I almost sliced you up. Wouldn't want that to happen," Madeline said as Cas trailed behind her fast pace into the store.

"Why not?" He asked as the warmth of the small store embraced them both.

"Because you and I both know that you're angel juice is draining fast and pretty soon you're not going to be able to make all your boo-boos go away," she said as she started grabbing several items off the shelves and stuffing them into the basket.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

Madeline turned and looked up at Cas. He wasn't much taller than her but she still had to look up to look him directly in the eyes.

"You're the angel. Why don't you read my mind and tell me?" She gave him a lopsided smirk as he looked deep into her eyes in frustration. She sighed and said, "Dean talks in his sleep. That's how I know."

"I came here to ask you about your brother Levi," Cas said, changing the subject back to topic. Madeline's pale face drained of all color. She briskly walked over to the small coffee station and filled up two large paper cups full of black coffee. She was filling up a third when she finally spoke.

"Want one?" She gestured to the coffee.

"How did he die?" He asked, ignoring her offer. Madeline looked down at her shoes and sipped the coffee.

"Ya know, it's not bad. Are you sure you don't want some?" Castiel stepped closer.

"Tell me how he died," he said in a low voice.

"Cas, answer the question dammit! Do you want the coffee or don't you?!" Her shouts grabbed the eyes of the sixteen-year-old boy standing at the check-out counter.

"Only if you answer my question, Madeline," Cas said. "How did Levi die?" Madeline hobbled over to the checkout counter. Cas grabbed her by the crook of her elbow and she dropped one of the coffee cups.

"Hey!" Said the checkout boy. "You have to pay for that coffee!"

Madeline whipped her head around.

"I'll pay for that coffee when you pay for your blow-up girlfriend, kid," she hissed. The zit-faced boy blushed and turned away.

"Thought you knew," Madeline said to Cas. "You certainly knew about him in the hospital and I never said a word about him."

"I should know. But I found that you are exceptionally good at blocking your thoughts from me. I could not break through the barrier you had placed in your mind," said the angel.

"You're not the first angel I've tangled with."

"That, I know." Madeline fidgeted in her place, as if gaining up the courage to say sometime. Instead, she stepped in closer to Castiel, deadly green eyes looking into crystal blue, and said, "Don't you dare tell Sam and Dean." She leaned in and started to whisper into the angel's ear.

**Hope you enjoyed that. I also hope you enjoy my little Destiel implementations =) And my smallish cliffhangers. I enjoy putting those in. I know it wasn't that great and there wasn't much action in this chapter but next one will be a big one =)**

**Constructive criticism is welcome and even encouraged!**

**Review =)**


	5. Chapter 5: Oblivion

**A/N: Hello. So I'm going to Albuquerque this weekend so I figured I might as well get the chapter up as fast as I can. **

**Here ya go.**

Chapter 5: Oblivion

Thirty minutes later, Madeline came storming through the motel room with a bursting paper bag in one arm and a carrying carton with three coffee cups on it. She set them down angrily on the small desk and slammed the door, muttering words so fast that it sounded like gibberish to SAam and Dean, who were watching her in confusion. She then whipped out her knife she kept tucked in her waistband and sliced open her right hand, not showing the slightest bit of pain. She then ran back over to the slammed door and dragged her bloodied hand all over the door. Once Dean realized what she was drawing in her blood, he got up and and ran to her saying, "Hey, hey, hey, woah no no no!" But it was too late. Castiel had appeared into the room and barely had enough time to say Madeline's name before she slammed her hand onto the bloody symbol and he disappeared with a bright white flash. Madeline took her hand off the door and went over to her bag where she retrieved a large bandage and started wrapping up her bleeding hand. Dean approached her and looked down at his younger sister.

"What the hell what that about!" He shouted. Madeline tore off the end of the bandage with her teeth and wrapped it tightly around her hand.

"I needed him out of here," she said. Dean thought he heard her voice crack but he ignored it.  
"So you angel-flashed him outta nowhere? You can't just do that for no reason!"  
"Believe me, I had a reason." Madeline tried to shove her way past Dean, but he grabbed her tightly by her shoulders. Madeline, not liking the restriction, quickly reached around Dean for the pocket knife she knew he had tucked in the back of his jeans before he even knew what happened. She flipped out the shiny object and held the point just under his chin.

"Get the hell out of my way," she said in a low voice. Dean looked into her threatening green eyes with his own.

"You wouldn't," he said, referring to the knife.

"Yeah? Try me," she said. She gently pushed the knife up into his skin just enough so it pricked the surface, spilling out a tiny drop of blood. Dean winced and let her go. Madeline dropped the pocketknife onto the floor and ran into the bathroom where she slammed the door loudly shut. A moment later, Sam and Dean heard the sound of a muffled scream of frustration.

Dean turned to Sam who had been sitting at the desk, reading the local paper the entire time.

"So what, do you think it's like her...ya know time of the month or something?" Dean asked Sam when he heard Madeline's frustrated scream.

"With her, who can tell?" Sam said, thoroughly engrossed in his newspaper.

"Well I sure as hell am not gonna be around when that happens. I mean, can you imagine the massacre?" Dean said as he sat down. He rubbed his sleep deprived eyes and listened to the silence that followed the occasional scream that came from the bathroom.

"What do you think her problem is?" Sam asked, putting the paper down. "Why was she so mad at Cas?" Dean looks up.

"Because it's Cas. He's a child. He blurts out whatever pops into that head of his..." Dean trailed off, wiping the blood off the bottom of his strong chin with his shirt sleeve.

"And Madeline isn't exactly what one might describe as low tempered..." Sam said. The boys ears perked up at the sudden noise. Or lack of noise, really.

"She stopped," Sam stated in relief.

"Or maybe she killed herself," Dean offered, looking over at his younger brother.

"Oh, come on. She did not kill herself. She's not that unpredictable," Sam said.

"Yeah," Dean said standing up. "Cause predictable is exactly the word I think of when I hear 'Madeline'," he said walking over to the bathroom. He jiggled the doorknob expecting it to be locked. Of course, it was. He quickly picked it and opened the door, expecting the bathroom to be in complete disarray. Instead, it was completely clean, with the exception of a few towels splayed on the ground. Madeline was nowhere to be seen. Sam followed Dean into the bathroom and walked over to the closed shower curtain and yanked it open. And sure enough, there was Madeline, curled up in a ball facing away from Sam and Dean with her head resting on a bunched up towel as a pillow. The tub had faint streaks of crimson blood from the wound in her hand and from her leg, as she had ripped open her stitches from the stab wound during her rampage. Sam inched close enough to see the faint up and down motion of her body breathing. Sam breathed a sigh of relief he didn't know he'd been holding and held out a gesturing hand towards Madeline and said to Dean, "See? Not dead."

"Leave," they heard Madeline say in a small voice. Dean raised his hands in surrender and quietly walked out of the room. A moment later, Sam heard the quiet clicking away of the keyboard on the laptop.

Sam quietly inched closer and closer to the edge of the bathtub where Madeline lay until he was kneeling on the cold linoleum floors.

"Madeline?" He asked.

"Leave," she said again. A little stronger this time. Sam of course ignored this and scooted closer.

"What did Cas say to you?" He asked gently.

Silence. Then, "Nothing." Sam scoffed at her word.

"Come on. You really expect me to believe that Cas said nothing and you angel-flash him outta here and threaten Dean and then curl up in a freaking bathtub?"

"Get used to it," she said. Sam leaned his back up against the wall and tilted his head back.

"So what did he say to you?" He asked again. He heard a shuffling in the bathtub and looked down to see that Madeline had sat up and turned to face him. Her knees were tucked up to her chest and she had wrapped her arms around them, shielding herself from the world. Though she was still wearing her trademark scowl on her flushed face, Sam thought this was the most vulnerable he had ever seen her. He could see her hand had bled through its bandage.

"It's none of your damn business," she said. Sam scoffed.

"Look, you gotta help me understand here."

"That's the thing. I don't want you to understand. Not now..." She trailed off.

"So you'll eventually tell us?" He said, regaining hope for a moment.

"Maybe not Dean. But yeah. Maybe." Sam sighed what seemed like the biggest sigh on the planet. As if the weight of the world was resting on his shoulder. Which in a way, it was.

"I know what you're thinking," Madeline said barely above a whisper. Sam looked at her with scrunched eyebrows and shrugged his broad shoulders.

"How did I know how to flash angels away?" Sam nodded with interest.

"I've dealt with those tricky bastards before. And that's my favorite way to get rid of them for a while. You probably know that, right?" Sam nodded again.

"I know a lot more about you and Dean than you think, Sam. Don't treat me like a kid," Madeline said as she stretched out her bad leg and winced at the ripped stitches. The blood had soaked through her jeans and streaked across the tub.

"Do you want me to fix that for you? Your stitches?" He asked, gesturing to her leg.

"Shut up, I can do it myself."

"Mads, you just sliced your hand open." Madeline bit her lower lip and hesitated before she nodded her head slowly.

* * *

Sam's delicate hands had fixed up Madeline's stitches in no time. She even complimented that they were better than the originals. Of course, she said this after she made a comment about him having girly hands.

Madeline walked out of the bathroom with Sam once Sam had finished fixing her stitches. Dean was busy, eyes glued to the laptop. Madeline hobbled over and sat on the desk the laptop was on. Dean only glanced up at her and his eyes went back to the softly glowing screen. With a finger, Madeline shut the laptop. Dean looked up at her solidly.

"What?" He said.

"When are we going to pay Ryan a visit?" She asked.

"Never," he said shortly.

"What?" Sam asked.

"You heard me," Dean said.

"Dean, this Ryan guy is probably the only source we have on this," Sam explained. Dean opened the laptop again and turned it around so Madeline and Sam could see.

"Well 'this Ryan guy' is in jail. On account of theft. You sure he's not related to you, Mad?" Dean smirked slightly at Madeline as he said his last sentence.

"I dunno. Is Elvis related to you, Dean?" Madeline asked sarcastically. Dean looked at her strangely, as did Sam.

"Yeah, I have a weird sense of humor," she trailed off and hopped off the desk and sat on the floor instead.

"Is it possible he was possessed?" Sam asked.

"Nah," Madeline said. "Unfortunately, Ryan has a taste for the finer things but not the money for it. Definitely him. Plus, he wears an anti-possession charm."

"Do you?" Dean said as he leaned back in his seat. Madeline pulled up her shirt sleeve to reveal the inside of her right wrist. Sam and Dean could see the fiery licks of the pattern of the anti-possession charm burned into her flesh.

"I'm no idiot. I re-brand myself every now and then to keep it fresh," Madeline said as she yanked her sleeve back up to hide the burned in scar.

"We're going to Bobby's tomorrow," Dean said.

"Who's Bobby?" Madeline asked from the floor.

"He's a friend in Sioux Falls, South Dakota," Sam said to her. "Kind of our go-to guy when it comes to stuff like this."

"Stuff even like instruments of the apocalypse?"

"Even that."

* * *

They took off early the next morning in preparation for the long drive from Fargo to Sioux Falls and had gotten there early the next afternoon. They knocked on Bobby's old, beat up wooden door at precisely 1:15 in the afternoon. The creaky door opened and the boys looked down to see Bobby looking up from his wheelchair with a surprised look on his face.

"Well I wasn't expecting the two of you, that's for sure," said the bearded man.

"Bobby, we've got a problem," said Dean. Bobby looked at both of them.

"The usual or a real problem?" He asked.

"Oh, trust me. It's a big problem," Dean said as the tall boys parted to reveal their shorter sister.

"Bobby, Madeline. Madeline, Bobby. This is our sister," said Sam slowly. The three siblings watched as the mans eyes widened a fraction of an inch.

"Rendered silent. I seem to have that effect on people," Madeline said. Bobby looked once at Madeline, then at Dean.

"Yeah, she's definitely your sister, boy," Bobby said directly at Dean. He then wheeled himself inside his cluttered home. The three siblings followed the rolling man. Madeline looked around in awe. Mostly at the vast collection of books. She had loved to read and would go through books like they were nothing, simply absorbing all the words and tales they had to offer. She observed everything around her. Noticing the secret escapes that weren't so secret, the devils trap painted onto the ceiling, the cluttered trinkets and toys that had once belonged to someone but now were doomed to be bound to this house. She took in everything all at once where it would be forever locked in her head.

"So what's the problem?" Bobby asked once they entered the living room.

"It came in the door with us," Dean muttered. Madeline pretended not to notice what Dean said.

"So, Madeline?" Bobby asked as he wheeled himself over to her. "Got a last name?"

"Yup. It's Kennedy," Madeline said sarcastically. Bobby sighed heavily.

"Your real last name," he said.

"Devereaux," she said sharply. Bobby's eyes widened yet again and he rubbed his temples slightly.

"Balls," he cursed. He wheeled himself over to Sam and Dean. "You two are related to a damn Devereaux?" He practically shouted at them. Madeline scoffed and turned to Bobby.

"Hey, professor Hawking. How's the weather down there?" Madeline smirked at her comeback. Bobby simply glared at her.

"Mad, just go downstairs for a minute," Dean said. Madeline stood her ground for a moment before she gave in and trudged down the creaky stairs that led to the basement. Once the three men heard the door shut, they resumed their stance.

"Since when do you two idjits have a sister?" Bobby asked in disbelief.

"Since about a week ago," said Sam. The two brothers sat down on the couch with Bobby sitting across from them.

"Well then why did you have to bring her here? I don't need no snarky, arrogant, reckless teenagers in my house!"

"Because she's important," said Sam.

"Or at least Cas seems to think so," Dean said leaning forward in his seat.

"What's so important about her?" Bobby asked.

"Cas says that she's an instrument of the apocalypse. Or a weapon of some sort," Sam explained.  
Bobby paused and rubbed his beard.

"And you expect me to know what that means?"

"We were hoping you could try," Dean bargained. Bobby looked between the two of them. He heaved a heavy sigh and rolled himself over to his desk.

"I'll start lookin. You boys go get some rest. You both look like hell."

* * *

Of course, they didn't just 'rest up'. Dean spent the rest of the day wandering around the car yard, mostly fixing up the impala from the accident in Des Moines and the remainder of the time fixing up the other cars. Sam however, after numerous protests from Bobby, was helping him out in researching what Cas meant by apocalyptic instruments.

Madeline was a different story. She had been exploring the basement for a while, scoping out the vast collection of weapons. And then, without anyone hearing her, she quietly creeped upstairs and explored Bobby's extensive collection of books. Books ranging from lore on any monster you could think of, books written in dead languages, biographies, even a few classics by authors like Austen or Tolstoy or Conan Doyle and even Dickens. Madeline went for those immediately. She picked up a dusty copy of Tolstoy's 'Anna Karenina' and opened it to find to her surprise that it was written in its original translation. Russian. She smiled. She especially enjoyed reading books in foreign languages. Russian though, was her forte out of all the languages she knew. She had studied it extensively in school, along with Welsh, French, and Norwegian. She grabbed several of the books along with a half full bottle of brandy she had found and headed down into the demon proof bunker she had discovered when she was being down there for a few hours, to her surprise, no one had come looking for her. She took comfort in that.

* * *

Dean woke up the next morning at precisely 6:45 in the morning. As per usual, he hadn't slept well at all. He showered quickly and was wandering down the hall and into the kitchen, ruffling his wet hair. About halfway there, he stopped in his tracks at the sound. Where there should have been no sound, there was. He heard a faint, jazzy sounding melody along with a light sizzling noise coming from the kitchen. Dean grabbed the nearby flask full of holy water and took light steps toward the kitchen. As he got closer, the melody grew louder as did the sizzling. When the kitchen came into view, he relaxed a bit as he saw Madeline.

Singing.

And cooking.

'What?' He thought to himself. He walked closer to the kitchen so that he was peering around the entrance to the kitchen. From where he was standing he could make out the words to the bluesy tune that Madeline's mellow voicerolled out.

_"We're the oyster crackers on the stew,_

_And the honey in the tea_

_Like the sugar cubes, one lump or two,__  
_

_In the black coffee__  
_

_The golden crust on the apple pie__  
_

_That shines in the sun at noon__  
_

_Like the wheel of cheese, high in the sky..."_

Dean found himself relaxing as he listened to her smooth voice. She certainly wasn't American idol material, but she had a certain bluesy, mellow quality that made her voice pleasant to listen to. Snapping out of his reverie, he rounded the corner into the kitchen.

"I had no idea you liked to sing," he said as he entered the room. Madeline jumped a bit at the sound of his voice and stopped stirring what she had cooking in the pan. She immediately stopped singing her silly children's song.

Dean could see that she was indeed making scrambled eggs. And they smelled delicious.

"Only when creepy older brothers with terrible aim and a thing for angels aren't around," she said as she went back to her eggs.

"Thing for angels?" Dean sputtered.

"Anna," she said plainly. Dean figured he wouldn't ask about how she knew about Anna. He already knew what her answer would be. Instead he picked up the open copy of Anna Karenina that was lain upon a pile of other books.

"Did you read all of these in one day?" He asked incredulously. Madeline nodded her head as she sprinkled some spices into the frying pan.

"Including this?" He asked, holding up Anna Karenina. Madeline turned her head and nodded at the book.

"But it's in Russian," he protested.

"What makes you think I don't know Russian?" She asked. Dean looked at her with a slightly confused look.

"Maybe because you're American," he said.

"Zatknut'sya do YA l'yu spirt v vashi yaytsa," she said as she scooped the steaming hot eggs on to two separate plates and placed them on the small end table. Dean looked mildly surprised at her Russian tongue and even more surprised at the fact that she set out a place for him at the table. Madeline sat down with a piping hot mug of black coffee and looked back at Dean. She pointed to the eggs sitting across from her.

"You know those are for you, right?" Dean nodded as he took the hint and poured himself a cup of black coffee and sat across from Madeline who had already started eating.

"So what are you doing up so early?" Madeline asked through a mouthful of food. Dean took a long gulp of his coffee.

"Didn't sleep. You?"

"I don't sleep."

"Probably cause of all the damn reading you do."

"Hey, don't bash on me cause I like reading."

"I do it to Sam, I'll do it to you too," Dean said as he took a bite of his eggs. As he did so, his eyes lolled to the back of his head and he closed his eyes and moaned in ecstasy. They were certainly the best damn eggs he had ever had in his life.

"Oh, my GOD," he exclaimed. "What else can you cook?"

"Crunchy pasta," Madeline replied, taking a gulp of her coffee. Dean shrugged and gobbled down the rest of his eggs in a heartbeat and dropped the fork with a clank onto his clean plate. Madeline leaned back in her seat at watched.

"So why don't you sleep?" She asked out of the blue. Dean looked up.

"Well, believe it or not, but the apocalypse is pretty damn stressful," he said. "You?" He said, finishing the rest of his coffee.

"Well, believe it or not, but I'm a diagnosed insomniac," she said, sinking into her chair.

"Nice try," Dean said with a smirk. "What's the real reason?"

Madeline sat up and leaned forward into the table.

"That is the real reason. I have meds and everything. They don't work."

"Fine then why are you an insomniac?" Dean asked. Madeline fell back into her seat again.

"Isn't that life's mystery?" She asked sarcastically. She wasn't going to dare tell Dean the real reason why she didn't sleep.

"Well then answer me this," Dean said. "You seem like a real smart kid. Why don't you do something worthwhile like go to college or something?" Madeline shifted in her seat, uncomfortable with all of the questions. She took a shaky breath. She felt a headache coming on. She squinted her eyes shut but the headache forced her to keep her eyes open. She looked up at Dean who gave her a concerned look. Clearly, she hadn't been masking the pain as well as she thought she was.

Slowly, as the pain grew stronger, she saw Deans face morph into the familiar face of a middle aged man. A face that terrified her. A dead face. She had never seen this face in her hallucinations before.  
"No, that's not possible," she whispered.

"What's not possible?" She expected to hear Deans low voice but it wasn't his. Her hallucination had completely transformed him into the person she hated most.

Out if the corner of her eye, she saw a knife appear on the table. Her stomach clenched, and she stood up abruptly from her chair, knocking it backwards. The man also stood up, wearing a scowl on his face that she remembered far too well. She reached around her and grabbed her gun that was in her waistband. She clicks the safety off and aimed at the center of his forehead.

"Get away from me," she said, her voice faltering.

Dean stood up, unsure of what was happening. He raised his hands in the air as a sign of surrender.  
"Madeline-"

"Get away from me!" She yelled. "Or I swear I will kill you over and over again until you leave me the hell alone!" Dean saw her lip quiver for a minuscule second and the panicked look on her face. Something was happening inside of her head that was causing her to act this way. He knew she always had some logical reason to pull a gun on someone, no matter how crazy.

Dean heard a pounding of footsteps in the house and Sam's familiar voice call him. Dean stood dead still as he practically was looking down the barrel of Madeline's shaking gun.

The pain in Madeline's head increased as she heard a ringing noise become louder and louder until it was so deafening that she dropped her gun and clamped her hands over her ears so tight, she thought for a second she might crush her own head.

She fell to her knees as the noise grew impossibly louder. The man approached her as she fell and she screamed in response. She felt black oblivion close in on the rims of her eyes. The ringing slowly faded out and she heard two men shouting at each other.

Darkness came closer. She felt herself fall backwards and ignored the pain that came with her head banging against the tile floor.

She thought of her children's song and it comforted her.

As she drifted into oblivion, she thought of the last lines of the song.

_We're gonna be sinkin' soon.__  
_

_Everybody, hold your breath,__  
_

_And down and down we go_.

**Well? Good? Bad? Ugly?**

**Not sure if I should continue with this story. Let me know what you think.**

**Constructive criticism is welcome and even encouraged!**

**Have a delicious weekend.**


End file.
